


Seasons

by saladhime



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - TFT/League/Modern Day, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anyways, Fluff, M/M, and a moment of silence for the jerkz i was not able to write in :(, boys being cute but dumb, nemesis is ooc but i think everything else is okay!, the works:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28313457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saladhime/pseuds/saladhime
Summary: seasons are fickle, as are emotions.but martin knows despite the chaos of those thingsthat rasmus remains he consistant in those things
Relationships: Martin "Wunder" Hansen/Rasmus "Caps" Winther, Oskar "Selfmade" Boderek/Tim "Nemesis" Lipovšek
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: DreamServer Secret Santa





	Seasons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cerona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerona/gifts).



> For [Cerona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerona/pseuds/Cerona)!
> 
> It was a blast to write this fic!  
> I've never really stepped into full fantasy into this fandom before, but TY,FTEOTW really pushed me to try something like that for you!  
> But I hope you enjoy this bit of wuncaps for da soul and da holidays!

_ Summer: _

_ the warmest season of the year and a time people generally associate with  _

_ carefree and fun activities _

_ - _

Martin wiped the sweat beading on his forehead as he watched the other students take up their forms. Despite the shade and relative emptiness of the space around from where he sat under the porch of the training hall, the heat of the sun and crowding of people on the training grounds only served to make Martin a sweaty, miserable mess. With a frown he reached over to his side to grab his bottle of water, throat itching with dryness in comparison to the rest of his body, only to find where he placed it to be void of said object. He blinked once, then twice, just to be sure that it really was gone, when a familiar giggle came from behind, and groaned.

“Really, Rasmus? My water bottle? Do you  _ want  _ me to shrivel up?” Martin said, but his voice was more fond than he’d wanted. A side effect of the smaller male’s presence he supposed. He turned himself a bit to look up at Rasmus, who did indeed have Martin’s water bottle in his hands, but at least had the decency to look a  _ little  _ sheepish. Cute as well, but Martin didn’t dwell too long on thoughts like that.

Rasmus rubbed the back of his head then, another bout of soft giggles spilling from his lips as he moved to sit next to Martin, cheeks flushed and his own layer of sweat gathering on his skin. His hair was matted down as well from the sweat, but Martin felt his gaze snap down to his hands as Rasmus placed the water bottle into his palms. 

“Here you go you big baby;” Rasmus said “It’s pretty warm though, so I don’t know if it’ll stop the dehydration process.” He teased, and Martin felt his lips curl up into a smile as he uncapped the bottle. He shook his head before taking a sip, grimacing at the warmth of the water. However, gross water or not, his throat soothed a bit at the liquid. 

While not Martin’s oldest friend, Rasmus had quickly become one of Martin’s closest friends at _ Troldmand _ , and the only person that made his heart skip a beat or two a bit too often.

“This summer is so cruel, isn’t it? Too hot to train most days, and suddenly we’re meant to take our Ascensions in front of all these new recruits? Of course it would be hard during our year.” Rasmus bemoaned, a hand falling over his eyes dramatically. Martin hummed in agreement, watching as the younger students gathered around each other, chatting and betting as they watched their peers perform in the courtyard. Martin would look at the sight fondly, thinking back to his days as a younger student, but the heat mixed with the rowdy crowd and lack of escape made the taller male more irritable than ever, even worse being that it was  _ his  _ day of Ascension.

“Well, I’m sure we’ll do well regardless.” Martin replied, stretching his arms above his head. “If we look at last year...there’s not much that we have to do better.” He chuckled, crossing his arms as Rasmus pouted over at him.

“Yeah, but aren’t you mad that such an underwhelming year came just before us? And now we get the hottest summer on this side of hell too! Not fair…” Rasmus replied sullenly. 

Martin simply rolled his eyes and lifted his hand to ruffle Rasmus’s long blonde locks fondly. Rasmus squawked in indignation, swatting at Martin’s hand lightly, and soon after Martin’s hand lay on the wood of the porch once more as Rasmus flattened his hair with a pout. 

_ ‘His hands...they’re so small yet...he pushes them to their limit….’  _ Martin thinks as he glances over to Rasmus’s hands. While they’re smaller than Martin’s it’s rare that they’re ever softer. With all the training Martin has seen and knows Rasmus does on the side, he finds he’s not surprised to see the cuts and bruises on his fingers and palms. He doesn’t have much time to let those thoughts process when Rasmus speaks again.

“You ruined my hair! Asshole!” Rasmus whines.

“Your hair is so gross anyway! What’s to ruin!?” Martin snarks back, and thus the two begin to bicker playfully as the heat of the day continued to beat on them, with Martin even swatting at Rasmus’s hair like a kitten, and the smaller male hissing like one. 

Martin could feel a bellow of laughter bubble up from his stomach as Rasmus began to mutter curses, about to reach over and wrap his hands around Martin’s throat when the two were interrupted by a curt cough from behind. Rasmus snapped back to normal almost immediately, back to flattening his hair as Martin craned his neck up to see the figure of Mihael from behind, a frown on his lips, but his eyes betraying his amusement at the two Danes.

“Miha! You wouldn’t believe how cruel and boorish Martin’s been to  _ meee! _ ” Rasmus sniveled at his roommate, pulling his lips into an exaggerated pout and widening his already large blue eyes. Mihael just raised an eyebrow at the frankly pathetic sight, but just sighed as he sat behind the two of them. It was a classic look from Rasmus, and one that had pulled the young Dane out one too many strikes from instructors and other students (including even Mihael, king of detecting bullshit, from time to time).

“Rasmus, Martin’s a boorish dick to everyone. He just does it... _ less... _ to you. For whatever reason.” Mihael said, narrowing his eyes towards Martin and unwrapping the popsicle he held in his hand. Martin felt his lip twitch in annoyance, but simply stuck his tongue out in response, not wanting to deal in Mihael’s word traps. Martin’s convinced they’re his form of personal, emotion-laden hell.

“No fair! I want a popsicle too!” Rasmus cried out.

Mihael shrugged. 

“Well, if  _ someone  _ hadn’t run off without telling me where they were going, I would’ve gotten you one too. Unfortunately,” Mihael said, grinning cruelly, “If you want one, they’re all out.” He said smugly, relishing in Rasmus’s whimpers and whining. 

“First Martin and now you Miha….” Rasmus grumbled. “I think I need better friends.” He bemoaned as Martin and Mihael shared a look of bemusement. Martin watched as Mihael pat Rasmus’s head softly. Rasmus still looked dejected, but the taller male watched as Rasmus leaned into Mihael’s fingers, making Martin’s heart thump fondly.

“You wouldn’t want one anyway. They’re making my fingers all sticky.” Mihael, said while bursting into side-splitting laughter as Rasmus slapped away Mihael’s fingers, yelping in irritation.

Soon enough, however, Martin felt himself gazing back towards the crowd of rowdy students, as the events in the middle of the pit of bodies all but stopped as the teachers stepped out, their assistants trailing behind with the weapons and tools for the Ascension. It finally had the haze that had clogged his being and thoughts clear as quickly as it had come.

With the grogginess of the thick and honeyed haze of the heat lifting, Martin stood up, with Rasmus and Mihael quick to follow. 

“It’s happening, huh?” Mihael murmured, voice soft and careful as the steps of the teachers that approached.

“Yeah….we’re finally going to be real Spirit Hunters.” Rasmus said, his voice laced with awe and trembling with excitement. 

“Geez, you’re all getting so sentimental. Let’s wait until  _ after  _ we actually do it to celebrate.” Martin murmured, but his words couldn’t hide the broad grin on his face as he stepped up towards the courtyard, his friends in tow behind him as they stepped closer to a new chapter in their destiny.

-

The thrill of the Ascension nearing was powerful enough to make Martin forget how fucking  _ itchy  _ the uniforms for the Ascension actually were. They were also fitted, making any move to curb said itchiness a battle between Martin’s muscles and the seams of the outfit itself.

He could still move fairly fluidly, though, and rolled his shoulders to make the experience of wearing the fucking thing somewhat bearable and not make a fool out of himself trying to scratch his back in front of the entire academy.

He paused for a moment, letting the itchiness become just a mild annoyance before stepping out of the changing closet to see his other classmates and their own Ascension uniforms. 

Each one had the basics of a thick, gray buttoned wool blazer with shining golden buttons and long white trousers with boots styled in whatever manner the students deemed for the theme of that year. Martin’s class decided with the classical look, long black boots that the white trousers were tucked into. However, each uniform had accents added to differentiate the students and show the type of Spirit Bond they wanted when they connected to their realm. Martin’s accents consisted mostly of a large, plain red sash with armored pads on his elbows and knees as he’d desired to bond with a tanky, (hopefully offensive) brawler spirit. 

He turned to see Mihael, who adorned an elaborate but practical green scarf, accented with a soft green beret with a thin lace veil to cover his face. A classic look to draw in spirits who dealt in support and aide. He could’ve even been trying to tempt any mage spirits who happen along his Ascension. Mihael could be sneaky like that. 

He then moved to face Rasmus, and yelped when he found the shorter male right in front of Martin. Once he’d recovered from the spook, he took a second to soak in the sight. Rasmus was wearing primarily jewelry, which, while uncommon, was another expression of want to the spirits, though they were less likely to draw many in. He noticed the golden crown atop his head, and his hair pulled back into a small ponytail. He trailed his eyes lower to see thin gold hoop earrings and then down to his fingers to see plain silver rings adorn his fingers. It was...an odd choice, for sure yet, 

_ ‘It’s undoubtedly Rasmus.”  _ Martin thought fondly.

“Was there something you needed, Your Highness?” Martin asked after ogling the other male’s outfit, brow raised in amusement. Rasmus frowned for a second, before seemingly shaking it off and bouncing back with excitement and what seemed to be nerves. 

“Yeah, yeah...I need you to put this onto me!” Rasmus said, shoving his fist into Martin’s space before opening his palm to reveal a necklace. The pendant was shaped like an eagle, colored a deep orange with a pearl in the center. There was one beat, then two, before Martin spoke again.

“You. You want me to put…. _ this  _ on for you?” Martin asked slowly. “You  _ do  _ know what the Locket of the Iron Solari means.  _ Right?”  _ He continued, watching as the lightest of pink began to dust Rasmus’s cheeks. At any other point in time, Martin would find it cute, but he was still reeling at the request.

“Of course I know what it means. Y-You’re just making a big deal out of it.” Rasmus mutters, but his words don’t really have any bite. 

“You don’t want Mihael to do this for you? You two were roommates after all. Plus, he’s known you way longer.” Martin replied, still fixated on the sight of such a flustered Rasmus.

“Sure, but….look. Whatever the case, I just. I just know it  _ has  _ to be you Martin. You’re mean and stupid and boorish…” Rasmus rambled, to Martin’s display, but the younger paused and returned Martin’s stare. “...you’re also loyal and courageous and kind, even. I wouldn’t have pushed myself to be the best if I hadn’t met you, even if it wasn’t all that long ago.”

It was a bold statement that made Martin’s heart (and stomach) flutter. Gingerly, he picked the Locket out of Rasmus’s palm, still holding it up shakily through all of that. He observed it for a moment, the missing piece of Rasmus’s Ascension. 

_ “You know. I’m definitely gonna wear this when it's time for my Ascension!” Rasmus cheered as they changed out of their training clothes. _

_ “Oh?” Martin said. “What’s that? A necklace? What's the deal with it?”  _

_ “Hm...it’s a gift from my father. He gave it to me for good luck when I came here but...he also said that I have to have someone ‘special’ put it on for me. Something about hearts and spirits and shields. Maybe even soulmates? I’m not sure though...I wasn’t really listening.” Rasmus said, grinning sheepishly. _

_ Martin let out a tsk as he shook his head in mock disappointment, stuffing the last of his clothes in his bag. “Well. That’s pretty rude of you. But. I guess if you have no one to put it on for you….I’ll do it. That is, if you don’t believe in that soulmate stuff.” He teased as Rasmus huffed. _

_ “Whatever. Soulmates or not you’d be my last choice asshole!” _

The memory serves to make Martin smile like a dope mentally, and hums. 

Well, who was Martin to deny his crush something like that?

Gently, Martin placed his hands along Rasmus’s shoulders, nudging the boy so his back faced Martin. He slowly placed the locket above the smaller Dane’s chest as he moved to clasp the chain gently. The Locket was heavy, at least, for a necklace and Martin thinks little of it as he steps back.

“Done. Did I do it right? Do I get shields? Powers? Maybe even a k-”

“Don’t even finish that sentence Martin Hansen I will not let you make it to your Ascension.” Rasmus said, but his cheeks were a warm red and his eyes shone with the slightest hint of wetness. Though, before the two could say anything more, the sound of horns called them over to the courtyard where their fate awaited them. 

Martin wasn’t sure why the silence between them suddenly felt so deafening. 

-

Martin fidgeted awkwardly as Headmaster began the opening ceremony for the Ascensions. It wasn’t like he was standing alone out onto the courtyard. In fact, he was nestled in the back due to his height, yet the reality sat in as he met the eyes of the younger students and the select few of the common folk let in to watch the graduates Ascensions. 

It was happening. 

It was real. 

Martin broke off his line of thoughts though, snapping his attention back to  _ Troldmand’s  _ Headmaster and his words.

“-As many of you in the crowd may know, our promising graduates have reached the point in their lives where they ascend, bonding themselves to a spirit to not only gain power, but aid in the fight to keep demonic forces at bay, to protect us,” and with a look towards the crowd of common folk who watched in awe, Headmaster pressed on. “And all the non-spirit hunters as well. Together, we celebrate the conjunction of humans and spirits to create a world with balance and harmony.” Headmaster spoke, voice calm, yet captivating enough to grab a near-deafening cheer from the crowd. 

While exciting, it all made Martin’s head throb, and he peered over to see Mihael just as irritated as ever, hand rubbing his temple, juxtaposed by Rasmus bouncing in place. There was no doubt that the other students around the smaller male were probably irked by Rasmus’s bouncyness to an extent, but Rasmus’s energy was just infectious, and knew the smaller male would be fine.

“With that, I welcome you all to witness the Ascensions of the newest graduates of  _ Troldmand!”  _ Headmaster announced, voice booming for the first time all night. There was no turning back now, and Martin watched as one by one, his classmates were called up to the middle of the courtyard. It was odd, seeing people he’d grown up with display their talents and call upon the Spirits, hoping that their chosen would appear, standing here and finally just…. _ doing it.  _

It validated the bruises on Rasmus’s ever so calloused hands. The sleepless nights Miheal had learning better ways to dispel pain to his teammates and loved ones. The days Martin and Kasper spent sparring like fools in their early years. There were plenty more, some he may not even know of, that busted their ass to get here, to Ascend. There were visits from Wukong, Cassiopea, Kindred, and even more of the spirits beyond.

One by one, Martin felt the bodies in front of him slip away to the other side of the courtyard, emptying the space that was once crowded around Martin. He felt his eyes perk upward though as Rasmus was called to the center of the courtyard. The bounciness of earlier hadn’t been lost, but the nerves from earlier in the day seemed to make way. It surprised Martin, considering how excited Rasmus had been for his Ascension.

Martin shrugged, and assumed it had just been shivers. Normal things that happen when humans are presented with when pressure is put onto them. However, it wasn’t until Rasmus had staggered into the center of the courtyard that Martin felt a chill run down his arms, and not from the itchiness of his uniform. 

No.

This was primal. This was a gutteral fear bubbling up suddenly. He knew because Rasmus turned to look back at Martin ever so slowly, eyes vacant and lifeless with his lips curled up into a sinister grin. Martin could feel his blood run cold as he stared back at the smaller male who now felt so, so much further away.

There were quick whispers and not-so-quiet murmuring at the sight of one of the brightest and friendliest students doing something so….creepy. The noise stopped once more when a deafening CRACK rang through the space. The silence pooled in Martin’s stomach like lead, and not long after, another CRACK was heard, and another, and another until Rasmus’s limbs were disjointed and limp from it all. There was retching and screams bubbling in people’s throats, when a voice emerged from the mangled lump that was Rasmus.

“Oh, you’re all so BORING. Watching the same crap every year and with the same stupid fucking speech. Don’t you all get so fucking tired of it? It’s actually so  _ disgusting  _ watching you all eat this up like it’s something to celebrate! Even if he was easy to crack and mold into, this kid really knew what was up! Using jewelry so carelessly….with one measly little thing to protect himself from the likes of ME….it’d be funny if it weren’t so fucking pathetic!” The voice howled, stunning the crowd. 

The feeling of lead from earlier seeped into Martin’s arms, willing himself to move, to fight to do  _ something  _ other than watch the way this spirit was corrupting Rasmus. And yet. He stood as the spirit cracked and cracked and cracked once more until Rasmus was standing on his two feet, arms spread out like an eagle and not a clump of flesh on the ground.

“Ah….It’s been way too fucking long since I’ve been able to strech in mortal skin. You’re all so fragile but  _ man  _ does moving around in your bodies feel good!” The voice said, pausing for a moment before speaking as it rolled Rasmus’s shoulder. “It’s also SO rude how you guys don’t introduce me like every other spirit! I’d  _ like  _ to be recognized.” The voice spoke.

“Well, you know what? I guess you do have to do it all yourself, huh?” The voice sighed, continuing to grossly animate Rasmus’s body. “For such a b _ oooo _ ring crowd, you’re all just so hard to please. Someone like I, Nemesis, holder of Cultist-Mage bonds, should be appreciated! When was the last time you all saw someone like me bond to such a cute looking person!” The voice, now Nemesis said. 

Martin watched as Rasmus’s body, now puppeting for the corrupted spirit of Nemesis crept forward, ever so slightly towards Headmaster, and behind, the Ascended graduates. There was a palpable fear in their eyes and body, unable to move or even  _ speak  _ in the presence of whatever the  _ fuck  _ this Nemesis even was. Even spirits, as corrupted and tainted with dark emotion they can become, are rarely ever as sadistic as Nemesis, especially on days of Ascension.

It didn’t seem to faze Nemesis though that he stood in the midst of a crowd of Spirit Hunters, there was simply nothing anyone could do. The lead feeling seemed to pierce into each person’s body, and Martin clenched his teeth as he tried to move, and get closer to Rasmus’s body. If anything, he seemed content to step closer to not only the Ascended graduates, but Headmaster and the teachers, who seemed unable to shake off the weight of whatever kept the crowd paralyzed. 

“Hm...it’s obvious that you all don’t really want me here and that’s no good. I really wanted something welcoming! It’s been too long since I’ve roamed this earth, a nice ‘Welcome Home’ would be appreciated! Though it seems that Oskar is making that a little hard for you all. He doesn’t want me or my cute vessel to get hurt! Isn’t that romantic?” Nemesis cackled, voice mockingly saccharine. 

_ ‘Oskar? Oskar...Os...kar!’  _ Martin thought, wracking his brain for just who the hell that was, and craned his eyes over to the crowd of younger students as one began to move out, shaking his head in what seemed to be exasperation. He could see two thin but deadly looking lashers drag along behind him as walked out, his hood falling to reveal a man with his hair in a thin buzzcut, and piercing yellow eyes. While Martin wasn’t the best with getting to know the younger crowd of students, he’d  _ never  _ seen this one before, especially since he’d seemed bonded with a spirit already. 

“Ah, what the fuck are you being so dramatic for Neme? Just finish up here so we can leave. I don’t think I can stay in this musty place for much longer. Besides, your little vessel seems to be clawing back against you and do you  _ really  _ wanna get embarrassed after all that talk?” Oskar said, grimacing slightly, looking at his nails (that on closer inspection were  _ definitely  _ claws). 

Nemesis just pouted and stuck his tongue out. It was an oddly normal sounding conversation, like they weren’t holding hundreds of people hostage during a sacred night. 

Thinking now, though, Martin was fucking  _ pissed.  _

Not only was his best friend and love of his miserable life being held captive and tortured by a corrupted spirit, not only were his peers and other friends frozen in place helplessly by what seemed to be  _ another  _ powerful corrupted spirit. But, selfishly, he didn’t even seem to receive the Ascension he’d worked so fucking hard for! 

Despair and anger and greed swirled around Martin. The thoughts pounded and swirled and swam through his consciousness until he felt them scatter at the sound of a voice ringing through his head.

_ “Are ya really giving up so easily? Strange, because I thought the one I was bondin’ too was a little tougher than that!” _

Martin gasped as an apparition appeared before him. It was shaped like a human, and was tall. He wore white slacks with a thin gold line running along the front and ending with a belt made of pure gold. This apparition also seemed to be jacked as hell, the furry vest covering none of his chest until Martin made it up to his face. A thin scar ran across the apparition’s nose and his grin revealed a sharp set of teeth. His fiery red hair adorning what seemed to be….cat...ears? What?

“Who….What  _ are  _ you?” Martin croaked.

The apparition frowned and stepped closer to Martin.

“Huh? I  _ know  _ ya didn’t just ask  _ the  _ Boss who the hell he is?” The apparition growled. 

Martin couldn’t help but feel annoyed, he didn’t need a third fucking problem.

“Look, I’m kind of stuck right now and my friend needs my fucking help to if you’re gonna kill me then kill me or please fucking help me beat the shit outta those spirits.” Martin spat back, glaring up at the apparition. It blinked once, then let out a bellowing laugh. 

“G-Geez, you’re either stupid as hell or brave as shit man! Talkin like that to me, Sett the Boss! Probably stupid though. Can’t you tell you’ve ascended and I’ve picked you? I don’t do that to just every measly Spirit Hunter y’know.” Sett managed through his laughter. 

Martin could scream.

_ This  _ was how his Ascension was happening? 

And to a spirit as powerful and fickle as Sett the fucking Boss?

“Well? Are you just gonna stand there and stare? I know I’m hot, but geez, don’t ya have like. The love of your life to save? Or were ya lyin’ to me?” Sett said, stepping closer. “My power isn’t for the likes of many Spirit Hunters but….I think ya can handle it. So don’t me regret choosin’ ya.” Sett declared, stepping forward and placing his thumb on Martin’s forehead.

“With this, I give you my blessin’ to start a ruckus with my powers and your will. Beat the hell outta them and get your man.” Sett said, and Martin rattled as the force of Sett’s power coursed through his body. It punched through the lead, freeing his limbs one by one. His fingers and toes twitched as his body lightened, sighing in relief as his neck craned. 

Ever so carefully, Martin willed his body forward, down the steps and closer towards Nemesis and Oskar, who still seemed to bicker, despite Oskar’s prior urgency. 

He wasn’t sure if it was the rush or Ascension or the rush of Sett’s strength coursing through him, but his body trembled as he moved, and coughed loud enough to pull Nemesis and Oskar’s attention towards him. And it hurt. It hurt to see Rasmus look so warped and distorted, a shell for whatever Nemesis wanted to do. His normally wide and friendly eyes were cold and mocking, and his blinding smile now taunted him.

“Oh? You can actually move? Impressive! But, that’s kinda not what I need right now. See, I have to obliterate this place and if you try and stop me, it’s gonna make things harder. So, please let us kill you!” Nemesis jeered. 

“I want Rasmus back. So, unless you give him back, I’m not going to let you.” Martin said, crossing his arms as he faced the corrupted pair.

“Who? You mean this guy?” Nemesis said, stretching Rasmus’s cheeks and tilting his head. “My lowly vessel?” Nemesis paused then, and placed his fist in his palm as though he’d come to a realization.

“Oh! You wanna play hero right? Or better yet, are you saving a loved one? For all of your tough-guy looks your soul is an open book! You must be pissed I’m doing all this to him. I mean,  _ you’re  _ probably the one who wanted to wreck him, huh?  _ Hero?”  _ Nemesis taunted, ready to laugh impishly once more when Martin ran forward and grabbed Nemesis’s face.

There were no words to describe what Martin was going to do to Nemesis, so he didn’t think. He just squeezed his fingers around Nemesis’s face, tighter and tighter until,

“M...Martin….it hurts. Please...it...you’re hurting me.” 

The voice of Rasmus reached his ears, tears pooling in his eyes as the one he was fighting fled somewhere within Rasmus’s soul. It shattered Martin's heart as he watched one of Rasmus’s hands come up to grab at his arm, squeezing it softly. 

“I’m sorry I’ve caused all this trouble for you and everyone. If you have to kill me, then do so. If anything, at least this Ascension wasn’t as boring as last year, huh?” Rasmus murmured. “He’s still in me, somewhere, and he’s going to come back out. Nemesis is powerful, Martin. And if you kill me he’s gone as well. I’d rather than bother anyone else. I...I really screwed up huh?” Rasmus lamented, and Martin felt his grip slack just a bit.

It was then that Oskar decided to make his presence known, manifesting in a shadow behind Rasmus and swiping him from Martin’s hands and fleeing back into invisibility with Rasmus.

“That was just disgusting enough to almost make me kinda sad. It didn’t work though. Now, if Nemesis weren’t so weird, the plan was to kill you all but unfortunately I’m stretched thin enough as is. So, I think I’ll wipe everyone’s memory of this but yours! A chase is fun, especially when it’s someone with a Spirit as strong as yours. Looking forward to seeing you again, Martin.” Oskar said smugly. 

Soon after, Martin saw the bodies around him fall to the ground with a thud, each knocked out cold, and Martin could only fall in despair soon enough after them.

_ _ _

_ Autumn: _

_ a period of maturity or incipient decline of life _

_ - _

The days turn into weeks and the weeks turn into a couple of months after the disaster the night of Ascension. To make things worse, people walk the halls and corridors as though it hadn’t happened. Chatter and gossip continued, club activities and even hunts continued as life pushed into the colder days of autumn.

Yet Martin was standing still.

The lead from that night weighed on him, and calling on Sett every time he felt inconvenienced by the feeling would only serve to strain the already delicate and fragile bond they’d just formed. It was miserable, feeling like a failure with no one able to understand the pain of that night.

Rasmus’s disappearance was also painful. While the academy still remembered Rasmus as he was pre-Ascension, his absence was the talk of the students. Whispers of things from family issues or love affairs to other stupid and nonsensical things the imaginative and bored minds people came up with. 

It pained him. 

It pained him to act as clueless as the rest of his peers, though there wasn’t any sense in blaming them. They had been victims of the Nemmade duo as much as Rasmus or himself. It hurt the most watching Mihael though. While the two seemed to bicker more often than not, Martin knew the two were quite fond of each other. He noticed the way Mihael seemed skeptical of the rumors and while not active in the gossip and babble of the school, he knew the other male kept his ears to the ground, especially as of late. 

Martin remembered sitting on the porch of the training hub, the one of the last places he sat with Rasmus when he felt Mihael tap his shoulder once, then clasping it as he sat next to Martin. They were both silent, letting the wind blow by and the sound of lifeless leaves rolling along the ground, and the grunts of the few students sparring in the courtyard fill in for words. It was then that Mihael spoke.

“He’s in trouble, isn’t he?” Mihael murmured with a forlorn look in his eyes. Martin watched as the other male stuck a popsicle stick into his mouth, staring as the male chomped onto the wood, grinding at it.

“I mean, he’s reckless at times and stupid beyond belief most of the time but to just up and leave? It’s not like him. Especially after the Ascensions. I mean, he wanted out of here, to be in the field but...there’s just  _ no  _ trace of that show-off.” Mihael continued, flicking the stick. “And the rumors don’t make it any better either, but what’s interesting is  _ you. You  _ know something we don’t. You were one of the closest people to him, and we both know there’s no way he could keep something as huge as  _ disappearing  _ from you.” Mihael said, pointing the popsicle stick straight at Martin, narrowing his eyes.

“And? Sure, I know something’s wrong but I’m as stuck as you. It’s like you said, he’s  _ gone.  _ With most people thinking he’s done it willingly too. It’s about as lost cause as you can fucking get, Mihael.” Martin said, dejection in his voice and bile rising in his throat in shame at the despair in his response. 

He then hissed as Mihael began to hit him with the popsicle stick soon after. The hits came in flurries and by the time he’d moved to raise his arms up, Mihael sat back with the popsicle stick back into his mouth, looking  _ pissed. _

“Yeah, no  _ shit  _ you feel stuck. You haven’t been listening around. You just walk around like a miserable sack, asshole.” Mihael said sharply, before his eyes softened ever so slightly. “Look, whatever happened the day of the Ascension, it happened. What we can do now is move, and fix whatever the fuck went wrong.”

Martin just nodded, rubbing the spots of his body victimized by Mihael’s popsicle stick. 

“So, since you’re on board, let’s start with this; Headmaster said they found tracings of Cultist spirits around the courtyard just the next day. With how uncommon and….volatile the Cultist trait can be, that’s where we start.” Mihael said dryly.

“Yeah...there was...well, there were two Cultists spirits that appeared that day. One a mage, and the other with the shade trait. Though, the mage seemed really energized and explosive. The shade Cultist was definitely more calculated.” Martin voiced, pausing as his body shuddered at the memory of the two. “The mage was a corrupted spirit, and forced his bond onto Rasmus, so he’s using him as a vessel right now. The shade disguised himself as a student….judging on the fact that he was in the crowd means he chose to blend in as a younger student. Have you heard anything about disappearances in the younger grades?” 

“Vaguely, something about a shy transfer named Oskar? I believe his name was. He kept quiet but if prodded he got pretty sadistic.” Mihael said, humming as Martin nodded.

“Sounds about right.” Martin murmured.

“Alright. Alright, I think I’ve got it. It’s our only option, but anything else seems too much of a stretch to really work but. Since that pair of Cultist spirits were dumb enough to leave their essance around on the courtyard, with that bit we can definitely track them, even if the trail is faint. Besides, knowing Rasmus, he’s probably resisting that force so, even if that trail goes cold...I’m sure Rasmus will help us.” Mihael said, splitting the popsicle stick in half. 

“So? What do we do then?” Martin asked carefully, and frowned as Mihael  _ tsk-d  _ at him.

“So? We’re gonna get Rasmus back you pissbaby. All we need now is to recruit one more person to create a Party, so venturing out and using our Spirits won’t raise too much alarm.” Mihael said in a forceful tone, standing suddenly. “And I think I know just the guy for our little rescue party.”

-

It’s not too long after that Martin finds himself standing in Kasper’s doorway with Mihael, watching as Kasper frantically kicked away the soda cans littering the floor. It takes a couple minutes before Kasper deems his shoddy attempt acceptable, and wipes his forehead as he grins at the two males crowning around his door. 

“What’s up? I feel like it's been forever since I’ve seen you guys!” Kasper exclaims, a wide grin on his face. 

Martin can’t help but feel a smile tug onto his face out of endearment for his friend. His optimism and cheery nature helped dig Martin out of many a rut (usually over his Rasmus woes), and was generally considered dear to him. Along with Mihael, he was one of Martin’s oldest and closest friends. He wasn’t that surprised Mihael would go for  _ Troldmand’s  _ resident himbo (now that Mads was gone, of course).

“Well…” Mihael drawled, batting his lashes ever so delicately. “I was thinking of asking a favor from you! Would you mind joining Martin and I on an expedition? We’re looking for a last member for our party an-”

Mihael was stopped by a hand shoved in his face. 

Before Mihael had the chance to bite the other Dane’s hand off, Kasper sprinted into his dorm, and sprinted back in a heartbeat with a small tote bag, breathing heavily.

“I...would….love...to…..do….that!” Kasper replied, sucking in a breath between his words. With a look over at Mihael, the two let Kasper catch his breath. 

-

_ Winter: _

_ The colder half of the year, and a period _

_ of inactivity and decay _

_ - _

Martin heard his stomach growl as he trudged up the icy slope of a hill. With each step, he planted his feet firmly into the ground, not wanting to slip and risk any injuries so far from a town and with such adverse weather. If a corrupted spirit couldn’t kill him, then he wouldn’t let a rock be his demise either. It turned out that seeking a place to camp out for the night in the winter, in secluded woods was not an easy task.

So of course Mihael and Kasper made him go and do it. 

After a near slip and a quick word with whatever higher power was listening, Martin felt himself perk up a bit at the sight of a clearing. It was promising, boasting what seemed to be the perfect blend of space and cover. Perfect for the frigid nights out in the wilderness. 

Though, as he stepped forward, Martin paused, his movements slowing. The chirping of birds faded the closer he stepped towards the clearing, leaving a thick silence he neared the space. Cautiously, he leaned down to grab the knife from his boots, gripping it tightly, and continued forward. 

It was then that a figure blurred around him, and Martin felt his throat close. 

It was a corrupted spirit.

The stench of it seeped into Martin’s nose, and he crouched into a defensive position as the spirit ran in circles, weaving through the thin trees. Likely, it was trying to distract Martin, but he closed his eyes, focusing on the sound of movements through the snow and decaying leaves below it. Soon enough, he felt a claw lunge out to strike from his right and ducked quickly, swiping his arm up and hoping to get a graze onto the demon with his knife. The weaker he could make the spirit now, the sooner the fight could end. The shriek that spilled from the spirit was enough to signal to Martin to end it now. As the spirit reeled, Martin flipped the knife and in one quick and powerful thrust, stabbed through the spirit’s core, and turned to watch as the spirit howled in pain, the corruption dissipating from the body.

A final cleansing and the spirits final moments before disappearing. Martin closed his eyes then, sheathing his knife as the birds flapped into the trees and began to chirp. It seemed as though the space was now vacant, and staked one of the large sticks he’d found on his way up as a marker.

-

There was a palpable tension as the three males gathered around the campfire. After months of grueling battles and long treks through different terrain, the idea of nearing their destination felt...odd.

“All that’s left is finding that Umbra, yeah?” Kasper mumbled, tossing his makeshift branch-skewer into their measly campfire. Mihael quickly began to poke at it, adjusting it so it fit his vision of a neat little pile in the flames.

“I mean. If the rate of corrupted spirits we’ve encountered is anything to go by, it’s close. And if Umbra is close, then Nemmade are too.” Mihael said softly, peering over at Martin, who sat hunched in thought.

“Rasmus too. He’s still fighting all these months later. It’s the least we can do now to just. Beat the shit outta them.” Martin said, eyes fiery.

“Ah, I can’t tell if that’s Sett talking or you, Romeo.” Mihael teased with a snort, with Kasper letting out a quick chortle. Martin resisted the urge to chuck snowballs at the clowns in his party.

“And you can be just as annoying as Thresh or Vayne.” Martin bit back, but Mihael and Kasper were too busy laughing over Mihael’s stupid joke.

“Don’t be such a crybaby. And don’t you bring our spirits into this.” Kasper said, blowing strawberries at Martin, who returned the gesture as he stood up.

“Well, instead of being slandered all night, I think I’m going to sleep now, so. G’Night.” Martin said dryly, stepping into one of the cramped tents, and flopping onto his sleeping bag. 

-

The journey to Umbra’s lair was surprisingly easy to navigate, much to Martin’s relief. The hoard of corrupted spirits that greeted them were weak, and annoying at their strongest. Though, soon enough, the maw of Umbra’s lair greeted the party of three and Martin paused. 

“Whatever happens, Rasmus is the priority. Anything else is just...a bonus!” Martin said, trying to pull courage for not only the other members, but himself as well. He felt himself tremble internally, and while nervous, it took all Martin’s willpower to not sprint in there like an asshole idiot for Rasmus, he stepped foot into the dank cave, eyebrows furrowed in determination and knife clenched in his fist tightly. 

-

Umbra was such a fucking  _ bitch. _

The dragon, a large, pitch-black menace adorned with a skull covering his head and a thin line of bone shielding its spines. A maroon head of fur (hair???) spilled from its head and tail. The crowning feature being it’s piercing blue eyes, which glowed with fury and flames as it flew around the spacious cave, clinging to walls and clawing at the trio of Spirit Hunters.

However, it seemed the stubbornness and grit of three desperate men managed to make Umbra weaken, forcing it back into a corner, unfazed by it’s snarls and roars, fire spitting from it’s nose and mouth. 

“Shit, Mihael! Toss me a shield! I’m gonna stagger it even more while Martin cracks open that thing’s skull armor!” Kasper yelled, tumbling forward with Vayne’s crossbow glowing in his hands. Mihael nodded, tossing Thresh’s lamp towards the tumbling male. With the extra defense, Kasper managed a flurry of blows, Umbra unable to track the Danish male as he cloaked himself in invisibility, Umbra screeching as a crack appeared in the skull. 

“NOW!” Shouted Kasper, voice hoarse and desperate.

With a powerful leap, Martin curled his fingers into fists as he shattered the armor of Umbra with his left punch, and decimated it with his right. 

Umbra crashed into the ground, head pummeled into a pulp, with Martin crouched within it. He gasped, trying to catch his breath after such an explosion of violence and power. He could hear the shakey hi-five between Kasper and Mihael behind him, but froze at the sound of another pair of hands clapping.

_ ‘Are you fucking kidding me.”  _ Martin thought, dreading what he’d see when he looked up.

Sure enough, there stood Nemesis and Oskar, with Nemesis slowing his claps until there was only a final 

_ Pop! _

“You made it.” Oskar said, voice oddly carefree for such a tense moment. “I won’t say I’m a prophet or anything but, I knew we’d meet again.” The words clawed under Martin’s skin, digging so deep he clenched his teeth as he glared up at the two, and staggered ever so slightly at the sight of Rasmus’s body. 

It was obvious that Nemesis had battered Rasmus’s body through the months, if the scars that he could see from even down where he stood indicated anything. Nemesis also hadn’t cleaned up Rasmus’s hair, letting it grow down to his shoulders and sticking up due to unkemptness. 

It was pathetic how much the sight debilitated him in that moment. 

And yet, a gleam managed to catch his eye, and would have cried in that moment. 

The Locket of the Iron Solari was still wrapped around Rasmus’s neck. If Martin could get to it, get close enough to Rasmus, he could help the smaller male break free of Nemesis. However, it’d be hard, considering Oskar, the corrupted spirits, and Rasmus’s body being held hostage. 

He jumped as two hands landed on his shoulders, however, and whipped his head to each of his sides, looks of smugness and confidence on both Mihael and Kasper’s faces respectively. It reminded him just how powerful they were together. That they had made it this far, and they wouldn’t,  _ couldn’t  _ let Rasmus down now.

-

Oskar’s lashers slithered like cobras through the mass of corrupted spirits, scraping and lunging and coiling as Martin burst through the clump of the spirits, swiping his knife as he ran blindly. He could hear the moans of the spirits as they tried chasing him up the ledge, but a swipe from Thresh’s hook cleared him, and Martin pushed up until he climbed over the edge, standing face to face once more with Nemesis, Oskar now busy trying to keep Mihael and Kasper at bay.

“So, you DID show up loverboy! And while that  _ is  _ adorable, don’t get me wrong, you came at such a bad time for me. I was about to break this kid. He was so annoyingly persistent, convinced that you’d make it. And now you’ve just made things harder. But it’s no matter. All I have to do is crawl back into him, let him take control, and you’re putty once more! How fun.” Nemesis gloated, face pulled into a demented grin. 

“I don’t think you get it though. You don’t have the element of surprise anymore jackass!” Martin snarked, face morphing into one of unbearable smugness. 

_ ‘Hey Sett. Mind helping me with this one?’  _ Martin thought, staring straight at Nemesis.

_ ‘Heh. ‘Course kid. Get his ass!!!’  _ Sett howled, and Martin felt his fists flare with power as he sprinted forward. 

The action seemed to catch Nemesis off guard unable to reel back, and attempted to lift his arms to block.

Martin’s grin widened. 

Delicately, as though it would break, he pressed into the center of the Locket, and spun around, grabbing Nemesis into a headlock. He watched as Nemesis squirmed, wincing as the male tried biting at Martin’s arm, which in response tightened.

“J-JUST WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST DO!!!!!!!!?” Nemesis howled, viens nearly popping as the Cultist attempted to swap places with Rasmus. It was a pathetic sight really, and Martin  _ tsk-d.  _

“Don’t you know what that Locket does? It’s helping Rasmus push your ass out, and then,  _ then  _ are we going to have so much fun.” Martin murmured, and grimaced as Nemesis howled once more, managing to catch Martin by surprise as he stomped on his foot, making him stagger bit, and Nemesis took the chance to lunge at Martin, pushing the taller male to the ground with force, his hands wrapping around his neck and Nemesis  _ squeezed. _

It fucking hurt to be choked, but he knew the Cultist couldn’t keep things up for long, and held out knowing Rasmus could push, could fight his tormenter and jus-

Martin blinked once when he felt a warm drop of water land on his face. He blinked again when it happened, and by the time he was about to blink a third time, the hands had loosened, now clenching at Martin’s sweat and bloodied shirt and the drops of water were tears, as he found out, the sounds of Rasmus’s hiccuping as familiar as he last heard them, and it strangely comforted Martin. 

He could feel the way Rasmus’s body trembled above him, and let out a sigh, one of both relief and endearment as he carefully brought his sore arms up to cradle Rasmus, who continued to sob into the taller’s chest. 

“There, there, Ras…..you did it. You’re free, you’re safe now. Just….let it out okay?” Martin murmured, softly into Rasmus’s stringy hair, squeezing ever so gently as the younger cried, body wracking with months of emotion and trauma. He took a moment to close his eyes then, to just rest in comfort for a second, knowing he hadn’t failed not only himself or his party or Sett. No, he hadn’t failed  _ Rasmus. _

There’s a moment of silence, save for Rasmus’s sniffles before either of the Danes speak again. Rasmus lifts his head then, ever so slowly, wiping at his damp face and smudging the dirt around his face before his eyes met with Martin’s own. Martin chuckled quietly as he brought one of his hands up to cup Rasmus’s cheek tenderly, thumbing the stray tears from his eyes. 

“Good?” Martin asked softly. 

“Kinda….Kinda not. Still deciding. But, I know I’m happy to see you, jerk.” Rasmus croaked out, punching Martin’s shoulder lightly. “You did keep me waiting though, and I think I’m gonna hold it over your head.” He added, setting his chin onto Martin’s chest as he looked at him.

“With what? Saving you from Nemesis or...uhm...well..” Martin began, suddenly painfully aware of what he could’ve said, though judging from the raised eyebrow Rasmus was giving him, it wasn’t going to slide.

“Well? What? Spit it out! I’m waiting!” Rasmus said, pouting and honestly, at this point, after all that’s happened, backing out of a confession now would seem dumb.

“Saving you from Nemesis or...well, being in love with you?” Martin said, flushing with a sheepish grin. And while the short quiet between them in that moment felt like nerve-wracking eons, the deep crimson dusting Rasmus’s cheeks said it all.

“Well? What? Spit it out. I’m waiting….” Martin teased, and laughed as Rasmus buried his head into his chest once more, though this time for infinitely better reasons than before.

“B-Both. Asshole.” Rasmus muttered and Martin just grinned at the smaller Dane. 

The peace was soon broken by a bellowing;

“HEY! YOU TWO SHOULD KISS!” 

“I didn’t pack condoms so please don’t get freaky.”

-

_ Spring: _

_ The season of new beginnings. Fresh buds bloom, animals awaken  _

_ and the earth seems to come to life again _

_ - _

Life after Nemesis and Oskar moved on, albeit it was a slow transition. 

Rasmus spent the rest of winter recovering from both physical and mental scars left by the situation, made just a little bit easier with Martin and Mihael by his side. 

A new development had bloomed once spring had started, however, and it was the strange bond between Rasmus and Kasper. Their energy was enough to power an entire city, and Martin was glad to see two people he cherished dearly become closer. 

As the snow thawed and flowers sprouted, Martin sat with Rasmus, who spoke to him one night about Nemesis.

_ “You’re going to think I’m crazy for saying this but….I feel….bad for Nemesis a little bit.” Rasmus had said, making Martin’s head snap to face the younger but made no move to stop Rasmus from speaking. _

_ “Look, it just….of course he went about it the wrong way but, that boy, Nemesis? His name was Tim. Or, is, more rather. He just...he just wanted another chance. He died so young, so unfairly Martin. There were so many days I thought ‘Why not? Why not just let go?’ especially towards the end there…..I just. I just hope he finds solace and reunites with Oskar in a better way than this. It’s kinda funny though, Tim is kinda cute. Reminded me of you. I think that's what made me hold on so long. The regret of not just telling you how I felt, wondering if I was even worth chasing to you...it ate at me and also kept me resisting so….don’t be too mean to Tim. It’s Nemesis you can curse out though.” Rasmus giggled. _

-

Martin found himself sitting on the porch of the training hall once more, watching as the sun rose slowly, warm pinks and oranges flooding to clear the dim of the night. Birds began to chirp and he looked down to see the drowsy ball of fluff that was Rasmus.

“Did. Did I miss the sunrise Mar. And don’t lie. I’d be heartbroken.” Rasmus mumbled sleepily. Martin just hummed as he tilted the smaller Dane’s chin up and kissed him tenderly, thumbing the space along his throat before pulling away.

“I know I’m amazing to look at but, the sunrise is still going baby.” Martin baited and groaned as Rasmus headbutted him gently.

“Love you. Asshole.” Rasmus said.

“Love you too, Rasmus.” Martin replied. 

**Author's Note:**

> i'd like to thank y'all for making it at the end of this fic, and to Cerona, I hope I've served some justice to your request!  
> happy holidays everyone!
> 
> (i would also like to thank SZA for getting me through the last half of this fic LOL)  
> (i would also like to state that i do lov nemmade i just wanted them to be fun liddle villains here!!!)


End file.
